Mobile scaffolds have been used to transport workers and their materials from one work location to another. They provide means for working at heights commensurate with the elevation of the work being done. Rather than working from a ladder and then having to move the ladder and work material from one location to another, these scaffolds have provided for means to move the materials and platform in a convenient manner. For those instances in which the movements necessary are only a couple of feet at a time (e.g. painting or tiling a ceiling), these scaffolds save time and the frustration of having to continually step down from a ladder and move it and the materials a few feet over.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
The invention in various of its embodiments is summarized below. Additional details of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
The abstract provided herewith is intended to comply with 37 CFR 1.72 and is not intended to be used in determining the scope of the claimed invention.